


Shot

by gonfreaky



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonfreaky/pseuds/gonfreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot about Leorio giving Killua a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

"Killua just stay still for one minute please-"  
"I am staying still idiot! You could have done this five times already!"  
Killua was positioned uncomfortably in a chair, his right shoulder bare.  
Leorio sat facing his side, one hand holding a syringe, the other attempting to hold Killua still as he squirmed around in the chair like an eel.  
"I don't even see why I need to do this!" He squealed as the needle neared his arm. "I'm immune to poison, I'm not gonna catch some stupid cold! You're not even a proper doctor!"  
Leorio furrowed his brow, determined to give Killua his shot despite the defiance he was showing.  
"I don't care what your parents did to you, it won't hurt to have this done, especially with all the places you and Gon end up at!" Leorio exclaimed, his frustration growing. "I've seen you rip someone's heart out, how can this upset you?"  
Killua glanced down at the floor, unable to answer Leorio while keeping his pride intact. His gaze immediately shifted to the door as he heard it behind to swing open.  
Gon stood in the doorway, a plaster on his arm and a smile like the sun resting on his face.  
"What's taking you so long? It only took me a minute..." He shuffled towards Killua, tilting his head as he looked inquisitively at his friend.  
"I... Leorio won't... I don't want..." Killua stammered, avoiding eye contact with Gon, who was edging closer.  
"You know, you're my best friend Killua!" Gon beamed at him with a smile.  
Killua's eyes instantly shot up to look at Gon, as his face a bright shade of red.  
"Hey, shut u- Ah!" Killua's objections were interrupted as a syringe dug into his arm, Leorio taking advantage of his distraction.  
Leorio let out a small sigh of relief, "See, that's all it was. I bet that hardly hurt."  
Killua leapt out of the chair, clamping his hand over the hole that the shot had left him and throwing Leorio an angry look.  
"Wh.. Whatever. Let's go now, Kurapika's waiting.  
Shaking his head, Leorio exclaimed, "You won't even let me put a plaster on it? Alright let's just go. I'm not doing all of that again."  
As they walked out of the room, Leorio gave Gon's hair a ruffle , whispering him a thank you.


End file.
